lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Awakening
Amaro's career is on the line and Benson is faced with a life-changing decision. Plot Amaro's beating of an acquitted suspect once again makes him the target of Internal Affairs, and he has no choice but to face the consequences. With his professional and personal life at risk, he looks to his friend John Munch for advice. Meanwhile, an online ad for escorts leads to the rape and robbery of several male tourists, and one of the suspects is the mother of Baby Doe, an abandoned infant Sergeant Benson has been looking after. When the girl is later found burned to death, Baby Doe is thus now an orphan... until the judge in charge of the Baby Doe question makes a startling recommendation to Olivia. Summary Episode summary '' Cast: Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba ''(credit only) Recurring cast * Richard Belzer as DA Investigator John Munch * Emma Greenwell as Ellie Porter * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Jessica Phillips as Assistant Corporation Counsel Pippa Cox * Michael Potts as I.A.B. Sergeant Cole Draper * Jason Cerbone as Defense Attorney Lorenzo Desappio * Gavin-Keith Umeh as Augustino Aguilar a.k.a. Little Tino * Kate Blumberg as Mrs. Wilkes * Jayne Houdyshell as Judge Ruth Linden * Michael Mastro as Judge D. Serani * Edwin Lee Gibson as Defense Attorney Orton Freeman * Donal Logue as Lieutenant Declan Murphy * Joshua Malina as Simon Wilkes * Sonia Manzano as Judge Gloria Pepitone * Sara Contreras as Alminia Aguilar * Thedra Porter as Chantal Jackson * Karen Christie-Ward as Sister Ida Guest cast * Raza Jaffrey as A.D.A. #1 * Raushanah Simmons as A.D.A. #2 * Karl Miller as Hans Erhard * Diomargy Nuñez as Officer Sanchez * Geeta Pereira as Hooker #1 * Shana Solomon as Hooker #2 * Rob Morgan as Homeless Guy * Ashley North as Prisoner (uncredited) References *Germany *Ireland Quotes :Mrs. Wilkes: Rollins Haven't the police done enough? My husband is still recovering. Your partner is crazy. :Rollins: My partner will be taking anger-management classes while your husband, he gets off free. He gets to keep having these perverted fantasies, keep taking these photos? He gets to keep his torture chamber. Is that really what you signed on for when you married him? ---- :Trevor Langan: I am looking for Ellie Porter. Sorry I am late. I just caught the case. :Olivia: I thought she had a public defender. Eh, Rollins, meet Trevor Langan. He is a, uh, high priced mouthpiece for lowlifes. :Trevor Langan: And you once. How soon we forget. Nice to see you again, Detective. :Olivia: It's actually Sergeant now. Eh, what? Caught a pro-bono? :Trevor Langan: Yeah, do a few of them a year. Keeps me an honest lawyer. :Declan Murphy: An oxymoron. ---- :Declan Murphy: Amaro, I know you don't value my advice, but even if you think you did the right thing, stand down and keep your mouth shut. ---- :Olivia: Ellie, have you ever gone through full withdrawal? Hmm? I can see that you're shaking, huh? You're not feeling well. You're going to be crying, lying on the floor of your cell, curled up in the fetal position, puking your guts out. :Ellie Porter: Shut up. :Olivia: Is that what you want? To be lying in a pool of vomit, dirty, pathetic? Because you have a chance to break this cycle. You have a chance to clean up your act. :Ellie Porter: You want to be my mommy? Lady detectives love saving girls like me, but I like my life just the way it is. ---- :Rollins Mrs. Wilkes: You're in denial. Your husband needs help and he needs to do something else. Simon tells I.A.B that he swung first and that my partner, Amaro had to fight back in self-defense. And if he doesn't do that, I will make sure that his ass is in jail by the end of today and he will die there. ---- :Declan Murphy: Just got off the phone with 1PP. Simon Wilkes admitted he threw the first punch at Amaro, instigating the fight. :Rollins: You're kidding. :Fin: So he's coming back? :Declan Murphy: Well, Amaro and his lawyer are with the D.A. right now. Whether he comes back to SVU or not is up in the air. :Olivia: Up in the air? I know that you have hooks at 1PP. You tell them that this is not who he is. :Declan Murphy: It isn't? He came after me when I was undercover, sucker punched me on the street. Now I'm not gonna shank him, but I'm not helping him either. Every favor you use, you owe six more and I'm not wasting one on this guy. ---- :Olivia: Come on, Tino, who did it? Who gave the order? :Little Tino: I did. That bitch turned. She got what was coming. :Olivia Benson: Ah, so you gave the order. :Little Tino: Yeah. :Olivia: Come on, Tino, who are you kidding? You still live with your mama. ---- :Fin: Where's your son? :Alminia Aguilar: In bed with your mama! ---- Background information and Notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes